


beautiful time

by sprinklednana



Series: in this dream, we're forever [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, please make nct dream a fixed unit this is a cry for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: They’re all so fucking crazy. Jisung was going to love them forever.or where jaemin, jeno, renjun, and donghyuck graduates, and it's filled with abandoned parking lots, speeding cars, wildly dancing to the radio, and sad little happy smiles.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: in this dream, we're forever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120923
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	beautiful time

**Author's Note:**

> the dream show broke me. i need to study for my calculus test and finish about 100 deadlines. but i'm writing this instead by i love the dreamies so much it Aches. 
> 
> please tell me what you think about this one, i'd really like to know :( <3

And for the last time, they find themselves in Jeno’s convertible, speeding at an abandoned parking lot.

Jaemin laughs from deep within, mad as a hatter, waving his arms wildly and letting his toga fly with the wind as he jumps from time to time. Jeno holds the pink haired boy steady with a single arm wrapped around his waist, standing by his side. It’s a wonder how they let Jaemin Na graduate with pink hair, with how strict the school board is, but Jisung concludes that Jaemin could burn the entire school down and get away with it.

Donghyuck was driving—they really were risking it all—singing to whatever trashy pop song was playing at the top of his lungs. “_I just graduated, Park Jisung.” _He had said,_ “I’m out of choir, they can’t scold me anymore for straining my voice.”_

Sitting on the backseat’s headrest was beautiful delicate Renjun, who Chenle refused to look at because he just _knows _Renjun has that sad little happy smile on his face and Chenle is going to _shatter_ if he sees that look right now. Renjun was in a mood today, not scolding the kids, not fighting with Donghyuck, and not pretending to gag at Jeno and Jaemin. Chenle and Jisung both wish he would.

Jisung was sitting right next to Jeno and Jaemin, the pink haired boy’s toga occasionally hitting his face but Jisung can’t find it in himself to snap at the older. Jaemin was _happy _and although they all know that that’s not all there is to it, Jisung doesn’t have the heart to be the one to break him.

Chenle turns his body to look at him from the passenger seat. Their eyes meet and Jisung wants to shout “_Hypocrite!” _right in his face, because Chenle’s wearing that same sad little happy smile on his face. Their eyes meet and they understand.

Jeno curses when Donghyuck stops the car abruptly, but Jaemin just laughs it off.

They stopped just a few meters from the old grocery store and the sunkissed boy turns up the music, jumping up his seat and turning towards them.

“It’s the fucking song from Xiaojun’s party!” He yells, eyes sparkling and laughter bubbling up his throat.

“Shit!” Jaemin shrieks as Jeno feels his entire face burn, “Junior year!”

Even Renjun starts laughing at the memory, pulling himself up via Jeno and Jaemin’s togas. Renjun catches Jisung’s eyes before looking at all of their friends, “What d’ya say, children? Care to dance?”

And he didn’t have to ask again as they all jumped up and danced wildly at the overcrowded convertible. They’ve kicked and hit and hipped each other a thousand of times.

They’re all crazy, Jisung thinks, even as he himself popped and locked to Renjun’s laughter.

They’re all so fucking crazy. Jisung was going to love them forever.

When the sky starts to dim and they’re all catching their breath, Jeno pulls Jaemin into his lap on the backseat and they can’t even find it in themselves to pretend to hate them for it.

Chenle sighs and proceeds to lay half of his body above the trunk of the car, right next to where Donghyuck has resigned himself, the sad little happy smile on his face never leaving. “I wish I could keep all of you,” he says in a small voice. Like it was a secret never meant to be said out loud.

Jisung sees Renjun turn in the passenger seat, hanging his head outside the car. He sees a silent tear fall from his eyes. He doesn’t want to be seen, Jisung thinks. And so he focuses on Jaemin and Jeno instead, hard as it may be. It was the polite thing to do.

“I’d bring you with me to all ends of the world if I could, kid.” The sunkissed boy says, not missing a beat, eyes closed.

Chenle reaches out a pinky and interlocks it with the elder, “I know.”

“I’m not ready to leave,” Jaemin says, the first time the entire day that his smile has dropped. Jeno kisses his shoulder once, and then he _breaks_.

Jaemin’s chin wobbles as he says, “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

Renjun fails to choke in what sounds like a cross between a gasp and a sob and everyone shatters.

“It’s not fair,” Jisung says. “It’s not fair that I have to watch all of you leave one by one.” He couldn’t stop crying even if he tried, “It’s not fair that I have to do this shit again for Le by myself next year. I fucking hate all of you for being hags—”

And they laugh through their tears when Renjun reaches from the front to hit the back of his head.

“It’s so hard to leave.” Jeno says. He says it, nonchalantly. He says it in a way they all know his willing his voice not to shake. Chenle wishes he didn’t know them all as well as he did.

“No wonder Mark was crying his eyes out last year.” Jeno lets out a humorless chuckle, “I’m going to call him later to apologize for laughing.”

“—and filming him.” Jaemin adds, wiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand.

“It’s never gonna be the same again, isn’t it?” Chenle asks, moving his hand to intertwine his fingers with the sunkissed boy’s.

“No, it’s not.” Renjun answers. Because it was the truth they all knew.

It was the truth in having Mark back every holiday. loving him all the same. missing him all the same. it was the truth in having to hear mark’s stories that didn’t have at least one of their names in it. it was the truth in mark bravely making his way into the world by himself.

It was the truth in Renjun’s flight to China in two weeks. it was the truth in having to see him even lesser than they see Mark.

It was the truth in Donghyuck travelling the world on his own. the truth in the Donghyuck getting to know a world that doesn’t involve them.

It was the truth in Jeno studying hours and hours away from them, and Jaemin even farther. it was the truth in them not even being _together _for the first time their entire lives.

It was the truth in Chenle being the next to graduate next year. The truth in Jisung having to spend a year without all of his friends.

No matter how much they laugh it off, they all crave the same thing. Familiarity and comfort. The type of love you can only get from people you’ve known your whole life.

Jaemin abruptly reaches for Jisung’s arms and pulls him harshly into a pile of limbs. Jaemin kisses his temple. “I will never have anything like this.”

“God, I fucking love all of you so much it’s so fucking disgusting.” Donghyuck snaps, breaking the spell and they laugh and laugh and laugh.

“I’m gonna miss all of you.” Jisung says, and he wonders if he’s wearing the same sad little happy smile as well.

Jaemin tightens his arms around their youngest friend.

From the passenger seat, Renjun changes the station of the radio to a happy song they all used to love when they were younger.

They listen to Chenle sing lowly to the song, reminiscing the good and the bad days.

It took a while for one of them to speak. The moon was already shining and there were not stars that night, when Renjun whispered,

“I’m going to miss all of you my whole life.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also ask me questions in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sprinklednana) or [twt](https://twitter.com/sprinklednana?lang=en) if you want!


End file.
